Cuando los angeles lloran: La ultima energia
by Joy Hamato
Summary: FANFICTION CON REGLA 63: La cosas no han mejorado en lo mas minimo. Vonnie dejo la casa, Frida quedo embarazada de Konrad, Rachel empezo a tomar despues que Nikki cayera al mutegeno. Y ella se esta pensando en vengar de la forma mas sangrienta que se puedan imaginar ¿Llegara a completar su plan? ¿O alguien podra salvarla de su locura? (SE RECOMIENDA LEER LAS PRIMERAS DOS PARTES)
1. Fria venganza

**Después de cómo tres semanas de espera aquí esta la tercera y ultima parte de (aquí debería haber fuegos artificiales pero no tengo el dinero) Cuando los angeles lloran: La ultima energía. **

**P.V de María Angela**

_-Dejate de estupideces. ¡NO PUEDES ENRROLARTE CON TU HERMANO Y SALIR EMBARAZADA!_

_-¡Callate que despertaras a medio Nueva York con tus gritos! Ya estoy grande como para afrontar mis propios problemas!_

_-¡Yo no me hare cargo de ese niño, debes ir con su padre y pedirle que se haga cargo!_

_-¡QUE TE CALLES MALDITA SEA! ¡Despertaras Butterscotch!_

_-¡YA NO SOPORTO MAS! ¡ME LARGO DE ESTA CASA! ¡ME VALE UNA MIERDA LO QUE OPINEN!_

_-No te vayas… no me dejes sola… ¿Dónde están? ¿Frida? ¿Rachel? ¿Qué pasa?_

Mi almohada estaba mojada. Seguia teniendo eso en la mente y no me lo había podido quitar desde esa noche. La noche en la que mi hermana Vonnie, la única que parecía cuerda en esta casa, se fue. Ni siquiera nos pidió nuestra opinión. Le valia un mierda. Nunca espere eso de ella. Lo peor fue que ese mismo día, Nikki se convirtió en una cobra. Hace muchos días que Rachel la esta buscando pero no la hemos encontrado y cada día que pasa, siento que esta tomando cada vez mas. No entiendo porque es esa su forma de arreglar sus problemas. Me levante de la cama y vi que hoy era viernes y eran las seis de a mañana. Hoy era día de ver a mi hijo en su tumba. Solte un par de lagrimas, ninguna madre puede superar la muerte de un hijo ¿o si?

Me puse mi jeans y una blusa naranja. Me intente pasar un peine por el cabello pero los hilos dorados se esponjaban y deje de intentarlo. Sali de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la sala con mi cuaderno de apuntes (razón por la que Vonnie pensaba que estaba loca y se fue) y vi que Rachel y Frida platicaban. Frida estaba llorando y tenia puesta una chamarra azul con unos jeans blancos y Rachel tenia puesta una blusa roja con mangas largas mientras sostenía las manos de nuestra hermana mayor.

-Hola.-dije para que notaran que estaba ahí-¿Qué pasa?

-Frida ya no siente a su hijo. Esta muy preocupada.

Tome una taza de café que estaba en la mesa y dije:

-¿Por qué no le dices a Vonatella? Ella te puede ayudar.

-No me contesta… tengo mucho miedo.

Yo me levante y las deje solas. No quería escuchar algún drama. Desde que tengo memoria siempre escucho dramas de alguna de mis hermanas y prefiero huir de ellos. Entre al comedor y vi que sobre la mesa había un cuchillo. Lo tome y vi mi reflejo en el. Unos hermosos ojos azules salian y parecían los de una niña que sonreía. Tenia en el cabello dos coletas y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Pero luego parpadee. Volvi a la realidad. Unos ojos azules apagados, sin ganas de continuar. Me imagine a mi clavándole ese cuchillo al asesino de mi hijo. Sonrei en solo pensar en el placer de verlo morir. Pense que si alguien me estuviera escuchando me tendría muchísimo miedo y movi la cabeza para intentar espantar esos pensamientos. Mejor me levante y tome un plato con hot-cakes de la semana pasada y les puse mucha miel y la cerda de mi se los comio de un solo bocado.

Me sentí mal, pero conmigo por comérmelo así. De repente se escucharon llantos provenientes de la sala. Frida. Me dirigí a la puerta y pegue la oreja para escuchar mejor.

-Pero… es que yo lo amo… pero el no a mi… no lo comprendo… le di todo lo que tenia y el sigue sin hacerlo…

-El no vale la pena,-escuche que le decía Rachel- el no se hará cargo. Mejor ve con Vonnie a que te cheque.

-¿Y si intento hablar con el?

-No saldrás de aquí sola. Vas con Vonnie quieras o no. Ahora ve a desayunar, a veces paresco mas tu madre que tu hermana cuando te pones así.

Escuche los pasos que se acercaban y me levante lista para irme. Cuando abrieron la puerta yo les dije que me tenia que ir y me fui antes de que me preguntaran algo. Me encerre en mi cuarto y empecé a escribir mis maniáticos planes. A veces me daba miedo. Cuando termine, la mano me dolia y lei todo lo que llevaba. Una parte de mi decía que no iba a recibir suficiente castigo y otra me dice que es demasiado. Mejor pensé en que mañana podía ir con Julio y tratar de convencer a Vonnie que checara al niño. Y de pasada preguntarle porque nos dejo. Empecé a dibujar el rostro de Konrad. Que le rompiera el corazón a mi hermana no se quedaría así. No lo iba a matar solo le iba a dar un buen susto.

-Mejor dejarlo así.-me dije- El karma se encargara de el.

A veces soy una adivina…

* * *

><p><strong>P.V de Konrad<strong>

Aun me sentía demasiado culpable. Sabia que era porque por mi culpa esa niña estaba Dios sabe donde y ahora seguramente estoy en la lista negra de la hermanas Hamato. Así que esa mañana decidi hacer algo para encontrarla. Apenas termine de arreglarme sali a buscarla. Tome unos binoculares y me puse en el borde de cada edificio de Nueva York. Intente visualizarla e intente recordar su nombre.

-Mmmm… ¿Vicky? ¿Ricky? No, era una chica… ¡Nikki!

No hubo respuesta. Antes de que me diera cuenta se había hecho de noche y así que me fui a mi casa. Pero cuando iba a llegar, pase por la casa de Frida. Recordarla me hizo sonreír. Aun no sabia si aceptar esa responsabilidad, quizás era miedo al compromiso. Todo en esa noche paso tan rápido. A veces me digo que debi dejar de escuchar y debi irme o arrojarla del edificio (bueno, quizás eso fue demasiado ambisioso) No debi aceptar. Pero no verla me mataba. Necesitaba hacerlo. Baje y subi la tapa de la alcantarilla y sin pensarlo me meti.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Esta bien? ¿Esta mal? No quería hacerlo muy largo pero espero que les haya dejado con ganas de leer lo que sigue. Comenten! (P.D: ¡Estoy escribiendo el próximo episodio de Calalini que creo que después de ese ya será el ultimo pero ya tengo ideas para otro. Les quiero preguntar cual quieren que publique primero:<strong>

**-El increíble Fic de las ratahamburgesas (HUMANIZADO XD)  
>-El precio del amor de hermanos es el honor.<strong>

**-Ambos a la vez, pero me tardare en actualizar los demás ****L****)**


	2. Platica con tu hermana

**Perdonen la tardanza pero quería terminar la otra historia pero estoy de regreso. **

Llego a la guarida mas rápido de lo que pensó. No supo si era por la angustia de saber como estaban o porque se moria de ganas de ver a Frida. Lo primero que vio fue que Rachel estaba dormida en el sillón. Tenia una botella en la mano y estaba casi vacia. Comprendió todo en un segundo. No sabia si sentir lastima o reírse; obviamente que escogió la primera. Tomo una manta que estaba a un lado de ella y la tapo. Luego camino por los pasillos y vio que una puerta estaba abierta. Se asomo solo por curiosidad y vio que María Ángela estaba durmiendo como un angel. Sonrió ligeramente.

-Creo que ya se porque te llamas Ángela.-susurra para el mismo. Abrio todas las puertas y en la ultima encontró a Frida. Estaba dormida y tenia su mano en la panza. Se acerco lentamente y juega con su cabello negro como la noche. No pudo resistir robarle un beso. Tenia mucha necesidad de hacerlo. Recordo uno de sus últimos y mas bellos encuentros a escondidas.

_FLASHBACK_

_Frida sale con un vestido negro de noche y se acerca provocativamente a Konrad, pasando sus manos por su cuello._

_-¿Por qué el vestido?-le pregunta Konrad pero a el le gustaba el toque._

_-¿Qué tiene? Lo encontré entre mis cosas, quien sabe cuando lo compre._

_Konrad la acerca a una mesa y se sientan mirándose uno al otro. Platican un rato. Se rien y cuando paran se quedan mirando sin parpadear. Ninguno de los dos se quería perder los movimientos del otro. Pero entonces Frida parpadea porque sintió que sus ojos se le iban a salir de las orbitas._

_-Perdiste.-le dice el chico con una sonrisa._

_-No vale, no sabia que estábamos jugando._

_La sonrisa que se cargaba la de banda azul cuando estaba con el, era uno de los mejores regalos que Konrad había recibido._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Un pequeño ruido lo saco de su trance. Volteo para todos lados pero no vio nada. Dejo de prestarle importancia. Luego, sintió que Frida se movio un poco. Bajo un poco la vista y vio la pancita que tenia Frida. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa. Ese niño era suyo, el era el papa y seguramente ya no dejarían que se acercara a el.

-No te muevas.-dice una voz infantil pero amenazadora. Por naturaleza, saco las katanas que siempre cargaba y volteo hacia atrás. Bajo la guardia al darse cuenta que solo se trataba de Butterscotch.

-Solo eres tu, enano.- murmura casi para el mismo.

-Te escuche. ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

-Tranquilo,- dice moviéndose lentamente como si intentara traquilizar a un animal rabioso.- ya me voy.

Butterscotch lo seguía vigilando y lo amenazaba con un Tanto, que su madre le había enseñado a usar hace algunos meses. Cuando llego a la salida, Konrad le lanzo una mirada asesina. No le caia bien el niño.

-¿Por qué usas una mini-katana?-dice el joven solo para hacer enojar al niño.

-No es una katana estúpido, es un Tanto (*). No tengo porque darte ninguna clase de explicación, lárgate de mi casa si me haces el favor.- ordena el niño. Era gracioso como le ordenaba a alguien mayor que hiciera algo. Konrad solto una carcajada pero Butterscotch le acerco su arma al cuello. Volteo los ojos y abrió la tapa de la alcantarilla.

* * *

><p>María Ángela se espero hasta que llegara la noche para ir a ver a su hermana. Quería no solo decirle que quería que revisara a Frida sino que la extrañaba mucho. Tomo un par de estrellas ninjas que guardaba en su buro y las escondió en su cinturón.<p>

-Solo por las dudas.- dijo para ella misma. No quería que algún kraang la atacara. Ademas, tomo un kanzashi (**) y se amarro el cabello como una mujer de japon. Su madre continuamente se amarraba así el cabello y como ella no tuvo el cabello largo hasta los 24, nunca supo muy bien como hacerlo. Tambien se puso una blusa roja un poco descubierta con adornos dorados y una falda azul larga. El cinturón se escondia debajo de la blusa perfectamente. Si Julio le abria y no la dejaba pasar por las buenas, tenia el plan B y C.

-Plan B,- volvio a decirse a ella misma, como si no quisiera que se le olvidara- usar la seducción, hasta Julio tiene que tener su punto débil. Plan C, usar las kanzashi. ¿Entiendes criatura?

-Si.-dice la voz de su hermana. Se voltea rápidamente solo para encontrarse con su hermana pelirroja mirándola como organizaba su pequeña visita.

-Ja, ¿enserio usaras la seducción? Sensei dijo que solo la usaramos en casos extremos.

-Creo que esto es un caso extremo ¿no crees?

-Solo escuche desde el plan B y C, por cierto ¿a quien le dices criatura? No entiendo.

Miley se sonrojo un poco. Desde que era pequeña le decían criatura y como ya era una mujer nadie le decía así. ¨Criatura, no debes romper las tazas¨ le decía su madre ¨Criatura, sal de mi laboratorio¨ le decía Vonnie ¨Criatura, es mi turno de ver heroínas del espacio¨ le replicaba Frida ¨Criatura, mejor dicho BESTIA, no me molestes¨ se quejaba Rachel. Ya se había acostumbrado a que le dijeran así.

-No tengo a nadie que me diga así.-le explica la menor.

-Ok, bueno, estaré en el dojo entrenando, Frida esta meditando en su cuarto así que le dire que saldrás.

Miley se acerco a su hermana para decirle que no le dijera nada a Frida.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunta extrañada. María Ángela no era del tipo de chicas que mentían o que salian a escondidas.

-Porque primero, estoy vestida como prostituta japonesa.-dice señalando su cuerpo- Sabes que ella esta muy sensible con ese tipo de cosas desde… tu sabes, lo de Marco.

Rachel asintió y apretó los puños. A veces pensaba que su hermana se ponía una mascara donde decía que todo estaba bien pero en realidad no era así.

-Segundo, ya estoy grande como para salir por mi cuenta. Tengo 27 no 15 ¿estamos o no?

-Ash, estamos. Pero no te tardes demasiado ¿quieres?

Dijo que si y salió casi corriendo de las alcantarillas (no corriendo porque como la falda era larga y no quería caer en un charco de lodo) Se levanto la falda para poder brincar por los techos y llegar mas rápido a la casa de Julio. Bajo por las escaleras de incendios y toco la puerta tres veces. Tomo aire. La puerta fue abierta por Julio. Tenia puesto un saco amarillo y debajo de este una camisa blanca con jeans y tenis. No parecía que fueran a salir.

-¡Oh!-dice sorprendido- Ma-maria Ángela…¿Qué pasa? ¿Esta todo bien?

-Gracias Julio, esta todo bien solo quiero ver a mi hermana.

-Me temo que no se puede.-dice poniéndose en posición.-Vonnie no se si quiera.

¨Plan B criatura¨ piensa María Ángela. Metio una pierna dentro de la casa y se levanto la falda.

-Por favor… solo quiero hablar con ella.-le dice con una voz coqueta. Julio quita la mano de a mujer de su pecho mientras dice:

-Entrenamiento kunoishi, lección numero 30 nivel tres; solo usa la seducción como medio desesperado. Por lo visto si estas desesperada, mira que venirte vestida así… uf, pasa amiga.

María Ángela se sonrojo por su forma tan estúpida de actuar.

-Gracias y perdón por lo de hace un minuto.

Julio le sonrió y la condujo a una habitación con un closet. María no capto hasta que Julio se acerco y abrió una especie de puerta, osea el armario.

-¿Los persiguen los nazis?-pregunta con ironia la chica pues el escondite le recordaba al libro que leyó cuando joven ¨El diario de Anna Frank¨

-No pero es por el kraang intenta encontrarnos, ya nos atacaron una vez y aunque no nos encontraron pero se que nos tienen bien vigilados.- miro hacia arriba y noto el peinado de Miley.-Espera.

Tomo los palillos que tenia en el cabello.

-¡Hey! Arruinaste mi peinado, ¿sabes lo que me costo?

-Entrenamiento kunoishi, lección 5, nivel 1; como usar kanzashi. Michel ya paso con éxito la lección.

-Bien bien, me descubriste.- dice mientras busca algo debajo de la blusa y saca las estrellas ninja- Toma, el plan C era usar la fuerza pero veo que no fue necesario.

-Ja, sabia que escondias algo pero no quería meter mi mano casi debajo de tu blusa.

El pelirrojo le dio una señal para que subiera por las escaleras y grito:

-¡Marí An te vino a visitar!

(**N/A:**Mari An era como le decía Julio)

Miley llego y lo primero que vio antes de saludar, fue los ojos café chocolate de su hermana.

**(*) Tanto: ****Es un arma corta de filo similar a un puñal de uno o de doble filo con una longitud de hoja entre 15 y 30 cm (6-12 pulgadas). A primera vista puede confundirse con una 'pequeña katana', pero su diseño difiere de tal manera que nunca podríamos atribuir tal consideración. Pese a que la estética es idéntica, el diseño de la hoja y la tsuka (mango) son su ****sustancialmente más sencillos.**

**(**)****Las kunoichi utilizan también como arma arrojadiza el kanzashi, pieza metálica o de madera que utilizaban para sostener el moño del cabello.**

**Bien, creo que es bueno que pare aquí porque si fue mucho episodio XD. Quizás el próximo episodio ponga una cosa de Yoake, su viaje para salir del limbo pero si no, pondré un poco de Konrad y Frida y terminare la platica de Miley Vonnie. Adios amigos!**


	3. Leyendo el diario de la Sensei

María Ángela miro a su hermana. Tenia puesto un sueter lila con unas mayas negras, todo era ajustado lo que dejaba ver su hermosa figura. Ella se sentía incomoda vestida así y se acomodo la blusa. Tambien se bajo la falda para que se viera un poco mas larga.

-Konishiwa shimai*

-Konishiwa María Ángela.-dice un poco nerviosa Vonatella. No se sentía comoda en lo absoluto. Osea, dejar a su hermana menor en un ambiente así, no era para que la vieras y no te sintieras culpable de nunca ir a ver si estaba bien o que no se haya vuelto loca. –Sientate.

Miley se sienta en una silla de madera y su hermana de banda morada puso un par de tazas de café. Después de un incomodo silencio, Vonnie decide hablar.

-¿Todo esta bien alla? ¿Rachel y Frida se siguen peleando como niñas pequeñas?

-Pues mas o menos. Casi todo sigue igual a excepción que Frida ya casi no siente las patadas de su bebe y esta asustada.

La cara de Vonatella se ensombreció.

-Vaya, esa si es mala suerte.

-¿No la puedes revisar? Digo, tu tienes conocimientos de doctora y pediatra así que ¿Por qué no al menos intentarlo?

-No estoy segura que me quisieran ver.

-Yo te extraño mucho.-dice tomandola de la mano- Te juro que la casa es un infierno. Frida ya casi no nos deja salir porque tiene miedo que nos pase algo y si queremos algo, ella sale aunque le decimos que no porque no queremos que le pase algo al niño.

-¡¿Pero en que esta pensando!?- exclama levantándose de su lugar la hermana morena.- Si se pone a entrenar o a pelear, puede perder al niño. ¿Nadie le dijo eso?

-No sabia, me acabo de enterar.-dice un tanto enojada Miley- Bazinga.

-Bueno, ya, ¿no ha hecho eso?

-No, se lo he impedido. Dime algo Vonatella.- con solo decir el nombre completo de su hermana esta voltea a verla.- ¿Cómo vives así? Escondida casi por completo y sola.

-Pues… no esta tan mal sabes. Casey, la amiga de Julio, nos trae comida y cosas así para que nosotros no tengamos que salir. Pero, no es muy comodo eso si. Aunque siempre tengo miedo, siempre me pregunto si el kraang me encuentra y me tortura hasta que diga donde están… ¡Aaaggghhh!- grita mientras se jala un poco el pelo- No me gusta pero es necesario.

-Pero ¿Por qué? No te tienes que alejar para protegerte, puedes traer a Julio y a Michel con nosotras, después de todo nadie nos ha molestado.

-No es eso hermanita.-dice con voz cortada- Es… algo complicado, no lo podrías entender.

Miley abrazo a su hermana. No entendía nada en efecto pero supuso que su hermana se lo diría en el momento.

-Tranquila… todo esta bien… no pasara nada…

Justo en ese momento se escucha que alguien abre la puerta-armario y se separan. Vonnie se limpia las lagrimas y Miley se levanta lista para irse. Pero en ese momento, apareció una mujer con cabello negro que hasta la cintura con una blusa negra de vestir, una falda gris y tacones rojos, cargaba una bolsa con viveres.

-Hola Vonatella- dice la joven- he traido… ¿María Ángela?

María la mira incrédula. Ella no podía ser. Esa joven no podía ser… ¿Qué se había hecho en los dientes y en el pecho?

-¿Casey?-dice un poco mas incrédula que la otra

-Si… en efecto, la fabulo-

-Si, me se el resto de la frase.-la interrumpe la rubia- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te hiciste?

-María Ángela, ella es Casey- dice Vonnie- y no te deberías sorprender pues la conociste hace varios años.

-Si, lo siento pero es que estas… distinta… si esa es la palabra.

-Gracias, ¿me pueden ayudar a sacar estas cosas porfa?

Las hermanas sacan de las bolsas latas y bolsas con toda clase de comida. Miley no puede evitar lanzarle miradas de confucion a su hermana mayor. Esta solo se encoje de hombros.

-Bien, ¿Dónde duermes para empezar?-le pregunta Miley.

-En un cuarto, los kraag nos tienen bien vigilados como te debió decir Julio, no podemos salir. Casey es la que nos informa del mundo.

-Es horrible.-murmura para ella misma la hermana menor.

-Si, lo es. Pero esta bien,-dice Casey con una voz que no era para nada impertinente.- al menos no sospechan que están aquí. Es un exelente escondite.

-Y que haran cuando las descubran?

-No se…-dice tristemente Vonnie.- mira, lo que pasa es…

Julio rápidamente subió las escaleras.

-Chicas, el kraag esta haciendo un patrullaje por la zona. Apaga las luces amor y María, te tienes que ir.

-Pero Vonnie…

-No hermana, vete, no quiero que te pase nada, ve antes de que se acercen mas ¿vale?

Sin decir mas, María salió por la puerta y Julio la acompaño. Cuando Casey y Vonatella se quedaron solas, la pelinegra la toma del brazo y le susurra:

-¿Miley y Julio no lo saben?

-No quiero preocuparlos. Sabes como se pondrían.

-Pero, no puedes sufrir así, tienes que decirles, ellos te ayudaran.

-No te metas en esto, por favor.- dice mientras se la quitaba de encima.

* * *

><p>Frida estaba en su cuarto buscando una de sus armas para entrenar. María Ángela no estaba así que no le impediría nada, ¨El bebe se puede hacer daño.¨ le decía siempre. Pero ella no creía es eso, un poco de entrenamiento no mata a nadie ¿o si? Su mano (<strong>NA: ** Si les soy sincera no se como decirles a lo que usan como manos XD) sintió una cosa cuadrada de madera.

-¿Una caja?- murmura. La saca y casi se rompe a llorar. Era la caja de recuerdos de su madre. No sabia si abrirla o no. Nunca la habían dejado acercarse a esa caja pero pensó: ¨¿Qué cosa podría pasar?¨La abrió y lo primero que vio fue un kimono azul. Era como de la talla de Michel, quizás lo había utilizado cuando era mas joven. Lo dejo a un lado y siguió husmeando… no mejor ¨viendo¨

-A quien engaño, estoy husmeando ja.-dice para ella misma. Ve un pequeño cofre y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abre. Tenia una pulsera con esmeraldas y zafiros incrustrados. Era la pulsera mas bonita que haya visto. La metió con cuidado. Luego saco un cuaderno de tapas de cuero con un cerrojo. Abrio el cerrejo y en la primera pagina estaba una foto de su madre cuando tenia unos quince años y otra chica con cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Abajo decía escrito en cursiva:_ Yuriko y Sakira. _De inmediato supo quien era la chica de la derecha. Total, dejo de ponerle atención al asunto y leyó un poco.

_12 de Julio._

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy Sakira y yo fuimos a jugar al lago. Si, se que suena super infantil, tenemos 12 pero nos encanta ir. Cuando llegamos vimos a un chico de cabello negro con una camisa blanca y pantalones cafes. Estaba jugando con una ratita que estaba a sus pies. _

_-Que asco,-me dice Sakira- juega con ratas._

_Bueno, lo que ella no sabe es que a mi me gustan todos los animales y eso incluye las ratas. Solo movi la cabeza aunque le estaba prestando atención al chico. Se veía muy guapo ahí jugando, tenia una hermosa sonrisa y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro._

-Mi maestra estaba espiando a un chico con Sheeder digo con Sakira.- volvió a decir. Esa maña de hablar sola no se le quitaba nunca.

_Pero mi suspiro hizo que nos volteara a ver. Me perdi en su mirada. Era hermosa. _

_-¿Kunoishi o normal?- fue lo primero que nos dijo._

_-Ku-kunoishi… ¿tu?-le pregunte tartamudeando._

_-Ninja, ¿Cómo se llaman señoritas?- además de guapo, era caballeroso. De nuevo, mi cara de estúpida._

_-Oroku Sakira,-dice mi amiga- y ella es Hamato Yuriko. ¿Cómo te llamas tu?_

_-Perdon, no me presente, me llamo Tang-Sheng. ¿Vienen por aquí seguido?_

_-A veces.-le digo yo. _

_-Bueno, espero que nos veamos pronto.- se despedia mientras tomaba a la ratita en sus manos.- Sakira, un placer y Yuriko… adiós._

_Se despidió con su mano. Super tierno, super teto… super lindo. No puedo evitar pensar en el. _

_-Lo aparto.-dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo. Nos reimos. Hasta en eso coincidíamos. Total, no me enojaría si el se queda con ella. Ja, como si eso me interesara. Ahora estoy para estudiar como kunoishi no para distraerme con ninjas guapos. _

_ YURIKO_

Paso mas hojas y siguió leyendo. Quizás podía encontrar consejos de amor en el diario. ¨Solo quizas¨ pensó

_16 de Julio._

_Querido Diario:_

_Decidí volver al lago. Busque en mi closet el kimono mas lindo que tuviera y encontré uno azul con adornos de flores plateados. Luego, vi un par de zapatos negros y me los puse. Estaba hermosa. Sali pero me tope con Sakira, su cuarto esta enfrente del mio y vi que igual se había arreglado. Tenia un kimono negro con adornos dorados y tenia unos tacones del mismo color. Nunca fui fanática de los tacones. Me duelen horrible. Nos miramos por un tiempo hasta que ella dice:_

_-¡QUIEN LLEGUE PRIMERO SE LO QUEDA!_

_Corri lo mas rápido que pude. Obvio que yo gane, los zapatos negros eran mejor para correr que los tacones. Sheng estaba jugando con su rata como la vez que lo vi por primera vez. Tome aire y me acerque._

_-Konishiwa Sheng._

_-Konishiwa Yuriko, ella es Throm._

_-¿Throm?-digo viendo a la criaturita que tenia en su hermosa mano blanca._

_-Sip, es espina en ingles, sabes, adoro a las ratas._

_-¿¡ENSERIO!? ¡PUEDO SER UNA RATA POR TI!_

_-¿Qué?_

_Me sonroje. ¿Por qué dije eso? Sheng se rio. Al menos le causo gracia pero después llego Sakira. Me dijo que nos estaban buscando en la academia y que nos teniamos que ir. Me levante y nos fuimos pero no sin antes de mirar a Sheng con su mascota._

Sonrió. Su maestra nunca le había contado todas esas cosas y leer sobre su juventud le pareció divertido. Paso aun mas hojas y llego a cuando tenia 22 años. Al parecer no había escrito mucho desde ese entonces.

_23 de Mayo_

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida. Al fin le pude decir a Sheng que me gustaba y el me dijo que a el igual le gustaba. Luego, tomo una flor de loto y me la puso en el cabello. Me invito a comer a un prado cercano y comimos arroz con trozos de carne de ternera. No disfrute tanto porque ahora estaba pensando como decirle a Sakira que ahora mi novio era Sheng._

Paso de nuevo mas hojas.

_25 de Marzo._

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy nació mi hijo. Lo había esperado tanto. Es un saludable niño. Sinceramente yo quería una hija pero un niño esta exelente. Le puse Miwo. Cuando Sheng entro al cuarto y cargo a Miwo parecía que estaba un poco confundido de cómo cargarlo._

_-Hazlo así amor.- le dije haciendo una seña de cómo debía hacerlo._

_-Em… hola hijo…soy tu papa… Yuriko, creo que va a vomitar._

_-No lo hará._

_Pero debi decirle que si porque empezó a vomitar la leche materna encima de su ropa. _

_-Vomito, vomito, Yuriko._

_Lo tome. El nunca había tenido contacto con niños y se lo perdone. Nunca había estado mas feliz en mi vida._

-¡Frida! ¿Me puedes abrir?-dice Rachel. Frida había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que había estado ahí. Abrio la puerta y Rachel asomo la cabeza, siempre hacia eso.

-¿Qué estas viendo?

-Unas cajas que estaban por ahí.-le respondió.

-Bueno, ya me voy a dormir, creo que tu igual deberías hacerlo.

Frida dijo que si y cuando Rachel se fue, ella guardo las cosas en la caja y decidió seguir leyendo luego. Se tapo con las cobijas azules y casi de inmediato se quedo dormida.


	4. El secreto ¿descubierto?

**Ok, tengo el tiempo contado para actualizar esto, porque tengo los malditos exámenes de español como la mayoría de ustedes y mi mama me dijo que solo una hora ¡AAAHHHGGG! ¡No puedo escribir un capitulo en una hora! Ya… ¡Comencemos!**

**P.V de Frida (ya no usare mucho los P.V porque se me complican un poco)**

Me desperté en la noche por unos golpees en el estomago. Por un segundo pensé que mi peor pesadilla de haber sido secuestrada por Sheeder se había vuelto realidad pero era mi hijo que pateaba. No sabia muy bien si eso era bueno o malo y si debía odiarlo o amarlo, después de todo, el había sido la causa de que Konrad me haya dejado. Cuando empecé a profundizar eso de que el bebe (o la bebe) no tendría un padre, recordé que yo tampoco había tenido padre. Bueno, María Ángela llamaba papa a un bote de mutageno perono es lo mismo que uno que te puede abrazar y apoyar. Sensei dijo que no habíamos tenido esa suerte pero que ella siempre seria nuestra mama y papa. ¿Cómo habrá sido tener a Tang-Sheng de padre? ¿Habra sido estricto? ¿Qué se sentiría tener un hermano mayor? Ok, es ese momento me acorde que Miwo era Konrad y deje de pensar en eso. El dolor era insoportable y me levante para tomar algunas pastillas para el dolor. Pero al salir de mi cuarto, encontré a mi hermana menor entrando a la casa vestida como un prostituta japonesa. En ese momento, estalle en furia.

-¡MARÍA ÁNGELA HAMATO! ¿¡QUE CARAJO ESTABAS HACIENDO AFUERA Y VESTIDA ASÍ!?

-¡NADA QUE TE INTERESE!- me grita- ¡AL PARECER SOY LA UNICA QUE SE INTERESA POR VONNIE QUE ESTA VIVIENDO COMO ANNA FRANK!

-¡ME VALE UNA MIERDA DONDE ESTA ESA NIÑA! ¿¡NO VES QUE PUDIERON ACERTE DAÑO!?

-¡Supera tus miedos de una buena vez!-dice entrando a la escena Rachel. Creo que mis gritos despertaron a mi hijo también.-¡Parece que piensas que María no se puede proteger sola! ¡Por si no notaste boba, ella tiene 27 y no es una niña!

-Déjala Rachel,- dice María Ángela tomando del brazo a mi hermana pelirroja- no quiero pelearme con ella ni que tu lo hagas.

Se fueron. No pude evitar ponerme de rodillas y llorar. Yo, Frida Leonor* Hamato, me había quedado sin una hermana. Mi hermanita menor, no pensé nunca que ella no se pudiera defender, es muy rápida pero estoy muy preocupada por ella. No quería que le pasara nada, solo era eso. No podía evitar pensar en aquella noche que dormi un rato con ella.

_FLASHBACK_

Frida dormía con su hermana menor. Miley no se dio cuenta porque ella entro cuando esta se había dormido. Como todavía estaba medio despierta, escucho que su hermana hablo entre sueños.

-Déjame Marco… no quiero hacerlo… no quiero… ayúdeme alguien… por favor… me duele.

Frida la despertó rápidamente. Se imagino que seguramente la había soñado con eso que le hicieron y no quería que sufriera. Cuando al fin se despertó, esta se puso a llorar. Abrazo a su hermana mayor y decía cosas de que no quería que la lastimaran de nuevo.

-No llores…-la calmo Frida.-mientras yo viva, no te pasara nada.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

No me di cuenta y estaba en mi cama. No había sido un sueño de eso estaba segura porque estaba sentada en mi cama no acostada. Quizás había sido llevada por mi mientras recordaba la noche que note que mi hermana estaba terriblemente mal. No sabia que hacer. Me fui a disculpar con María Ángela. Toque su puerta tres veces y me dijo que pasara. Se estaba quitando toda la ropa y me miro con furia.

-Ya no me veo como prostituta.

-Si, yo-yo… quería disculparme por eso… que dije… fue una tontería, solo estaba preocupada…

-Bien,-me dice con una sonrisa- te perdono, pero dejame seguir viendo a mi hermana por favor.

-¿Qué?- le deje de prestar atención por unos momentos.

-Mi hermana, Vonatella Yael… ¿captas?

-Hai, es que me perdi por unos segundos, si, puedes ir pero solo dos veces a la semana.

-Bueno, si así te ahorro preocupaciones.

Empece a tener muchísimo sueño y dije que volveria a dormir. Ella me dijo que ella también aunque note que estaba preocupada por algo.

**Fin del P.V**

Vonnie se despertó en medio de la noche. Vio que su novio (aun no se casaban) estaba dormido a su lado y su hija estaba en su cama sana y salva. Recordo lo que tenia que hacer y rápidamente tomo su bandana y su arma y salió de la casa. Llego a un edificio abandonado y abrió la puerta que estaba casi tirada. Una mutante con blusa roja y mayas color vino a recibió.

-¿Aceptaste mi oferta?

-Si…

-Que bien, ya sabes que si no me decias que si, tus hermanas sufrirían las consecuencias.

-Si, lo se. Pero el experimento puede lastimar a mi hija y a mi amor.

-Mira, ¿tu quien crees que tu madre amo mas? ¿A Tang- Sheng o a ustedes cuatro?

-No se…

-Bien, entonces, pasa, quiero empezar lo antes posible con este plan.

Vonnie miro disimuladamente dentro del cuarto. Había varias aujas y frascos con mutageno y pensó que quizás quería que le hiciera el retro mutageno.

-¿Qué esperas fenómeno?

-¿Te has visto últimamente en el espejo?-le contesta fríamente.

-Deja de hacerte la chistosa conmigo y ponte a trabajar.

***Leonor es el segundo nombre de Frida (descubri que este es mas similar a Leonardo y quizás de ahora en adelante la llamare así)**

**Bien, le dejare aquí porque quiero actualizar la otra historia espero que no les moleste. Lo mas probable es que no actualice en toda la semana y tengan paciencia plis. Ahora si, BYE**


	5. En el Limbo

-¿Ya casi llegamos?- le pregunto Yoake a su amigo. Habían caminado por mucho tiempo ese día y no sabia si sus piernas le permitirían seguir.  
>-Tranquilo, espero encontrar ese árbol pronto y poder descansar.-le contesta Edgar.<br>-¿Es ese árbol tan grande y fuerte como dices?  
>-Que si, nos soportara bien además podremos-<br>Se escucho un ruido. Yoake saco un martillo que había encontrado tirado y Edgar tomo una navaja oxidada. Los arbustos se movieron y una sombra paso atrás de ellos. No vieron de que se trataba y no bajaron la guardia.  
>-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunta preocupado el niño de ojos azules y cabello negro.<br>-¿Eres rebelde o alma?  
>Yoake no comprendió eso ultimo del todo pero se imagino que ellos serian de los rebeldes. Edgar perdió la paciencia y se acerco (con la navaja) y metió la mano de los arbustos sacando a una niña.<br>-¡SUELTAME ALMA SIN SOL!- le exige. Tenia la misma edad que el y su cabello y ojos eras color cafes.-¡TE MATARE CON ESTA ARMA! ¡¿SABES LO QUE OCURRE CUANDO MUERES EN EL LIMBO?!  
>-¡TU ALMA SE DESVANEZE Y NUNCA HAS EXISTIDO! ¡SIEMPRE ESCUCHO ESA CANCION!<br>-Calmate-dice Yoake acercándose.-No te lastimaremos.  
>La niña baja la guardia. No sabia muy bien si confiar en ellos.<br>-Llámenme Velocidad ¿de acuerdo?  
>-Bien Velocidad,-dice sin soltar a la chica- ¿A dónde vas?<br>-Al cielo. Tengo que encontrar a mi madre.  
>Yoake estuvo apunto de llorar con solo escuchar la palabra ¨madre¨ ¿Qué habrá sido de ella? ¿Del resto de su familia? ¿Cuándo la volveria a ver? No pudo as y se desplomo en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos.<br>-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Edgar con preocupación.  
>-Extraño a mi madre…-dice entre lagrimas.<br>-¿Yuriko no es tu madre?  
>-No, ni siquiera la conozco…<br>Velocidad aprovecho esa distracción para pegarle una patada al chico que la tomaba e intento correr pero se tropezó con una rama tirada en el suelo. Yoake corrió hacia Velocidad y la ayudo a levantarse. Tenia la cara con dos rasguños y una enorme herida en la pierna izquierda.  
>-¿Estas bien?<br>-Si, estoy bien…  
>-Velocidad, nosotros igual vamos al cielo, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?<br>-Yoake, no podemos llevar personas así como así.-le explica su amigo que apenas se estaba recuperando del golpe en la cara.- Ademas, no ha sido la mas amable conmigo. Que nos de una razón de porque debe ir con nosotros.  
>-Pues, soy muy rápida, conozco a la perfeccion todo el limbo y no les vendría mal una chica en este grupo.<br>-Vamos Edgar, ella nos puede ayudar.-suplica.  
>-Bien, que venga pero a la primera, se va ¿de acuerdo?<br>Caminan otro largo rato hasta que Edgar vio el árbol. Era grande y las ramas se veian fuertes, Yoake pensó que si podrían sobrevivir ahí por una noche. Subieron con dificultad. Velocidad estuvo apunto de caerse pero se agarro del chaleco de Yoake. El chico la miro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. No había notado lo hermosos que eran sus ojos. Llego la noche. Cada uno tomo una rama y extendieron las cobijas para dormir.  
>-Cada paso estoy mas cerca madre.-susurra el niño de ojos azules- No me rendiré.<br>Vonatella sitio que las manos le temblaban. La mutante tenia la mirada clavada en ella y un mínimo error y su hija se moria. Solo tenia que hacer el retro-mutageno pero la presión estaba apunto de matarla (literalmente porque cuando la presión llegaba al limite, podía desmayarse incluso)  
>-¿Qué esperas?-le pregunta violentamente.<br>-Nada Señorita Mina, solo… estoy un poco distrida.-le responde.  
>-Un error y…- hace un gesto de muerte. Vonnie traga saliva y empieza a sudar.- Continua.<br>-No puedo, ya no hay mutageno y no tengo el ADN para hacerlo.  
>Mina (NA: Osea, la mutante, nomas por si las dudas.) solto un suspiro. Pero no era uno donde se rendía, mostraba mas bien que estaba furiosa. Levanto la mano para golpear a la morena pero se detuvo. No sabia cuanto daño le podría hacer y mejor se contuvo.  
>-Bien… mañana quiero eso al menos a la mitad.<br>-¿De donde sacare los materiales?  
>-Parece que te lo tengo que darte todo en tus manos. ¡No importa solo consíguelas!<br>Vonnie asintió. Mina le hizo una seña de que se fuera y ella obdecio sin chistar. Apenas salió y comenzó a correr como ama que se la lleva el diablo. Quizás era porque quería ver a su familia o porque quería huir lo mas rápido de ahí. Llego a su casa y lo primero que fue a ver es a su hija. Dormia tranquilamente, sin ningún problema. Pero cuando levanto la vista, vio que algo estaba detrás de ella. Tenia cara como de serpiente pero no podía estar segura. Con mayor razón la ataco con su Bo pero este lo destrozo.  
>-Carajo, nunca deja de pasarme.-murmuro. La serpiente se abalanzo sobre ella, dispuesta a clavarle los colmillos en su cuello pero Vonatella los esquivo. Saco de sus ropas un tessen y lo lanzo al rostro del mutante. Este se toco intentando que le dejara de doler y Vonnie la dejo en el suelo. La miro a los ojos y encontró un par de ojos que nunca dejaría de olvidar.<br>-¿Ni-nicole?-dijo tartamudeando.  
>Cerro los ojos pensando que todo era un sueño pero al abrirlos, vio como Nikki salía por una ventana. Por mas increíble que parezca, nadie en su casa de despertó. Todo eso había pasado en unos pocos segundos y al no poder recargarse de algo, se desmayo sin poder evitarlo.<br>Leonora (N/A: Si alguien me pude decir por PM como se cambia solo algunos detalles de los capítulos, se lo agradecería mucho pues de ahora en adelante, Frida será Leonora, cortesía de Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista XD) decidió ir a ver a Konrad. No sabia como el iba a reaccionar pero el era el padre del niño que venia en camino y se haría cargo de el. Busco sus katanas y fue a buscar a sus hermanas en el dojo. Rachel estaba entrenando unas katas de alta dificultad y Miley solo hacia unas notas en su cuaderno. A Leonora eso le daba miedo, pues la rubia se quedaba viendo como si todo su mundo estuviera ahí. Un día quizo leerlo pero se puso como pantera.  
>-Chicas…<br>-Lea…  
>-Pues… ¿me pueden acompañar a ver a Konrad?<br>-Asumira su responsabilidad?-pregunto María sin despegarse de su libreta. Escribia con una velocidad que solo había visto en su hermana genio.  
>-Si, al fin lo hará.-dijo con un poco de orgullo.<br>-Yo voy, quiero darle unos cuantos golpees. ¿Vienes Miley?  
>-No gracias, casi termino esto y no me quiero distraer<br>Las mayores se fueron de la casa dejando sola a María Ángela.


	6. Asume tu responsabilidad

Yoake sintió que alguien movia intensamente su espalda. Quería seguir durmiendo.

-Sensei…-dice medio dormido- hoy es sábado…

-¿Sensei? No imbécil, soy Velocidad, dice el enano que ya nos vamos.

Yoake se despierta y lo primero que ve es la hermosa mirada café de la niña. Ella estaba tan cerca de ella que por un segundo pensó que se iba a dejar llevar por sus impulsos.

-¿Edgar? Bien, vámonos.

Los dos chicos se bajaron lentamente pues tenían miedo que se fueran a caer y notaron que Edgar a los esperaba abajo y no tenia cara de estar muy contento.

-Perdon pero me quede dormido y…-comienza Yoake pero es interrumpido por se amigo.

-No es eso, es eso-dice mientras señala un lago a lo lejos.

-¿Un lago?-dice Velocidad confundida- ¿No sabes nadar?  
>-Si se nadar, nada mas que esta demasiado lejos y no se que puede haber ahí.<p>

-Tendremos que verlo, vámonos.

Los chicos empiezan su camino. Edgar iba enfrente y Velocidad y Yoake iban atrás, muy callados. Velocidad odiaba los silencios y decidió hablar:

-Por cierto, soy Daniela.

-¿Te llamas Daniela?

-Si, cuando vivía me decían Velocidad y por eso les dije que me dijeran así.

-Oh, ¿Cómo era tu vida antes?-pregunta Yoake y segundos después siente que fue imprudente de su parte. Seguramente ella también extrañaba mucho a su familia.- Perdon, no quería ser imprudente.

-Oh, no te preocupes.-dice Dani con una sonrisa. Nunca la había visto sonreir- Yo tenia una mama, un papa y una hermana pequeña llamada Alicia. Tenia muchas amigas y era bastante veloz en los deportes. Un día, cuando fui a la plaza con mis amigas, una pandilla nos amenazo. No recuerdo como se llamaban pero eran mujeres. De pronto, cuatro sombras aparecieron y empezaron a pelear con las pandilleras. Una de ellas, que al parecer era la líder, les dijo que dejaran de molestarnos. Pero de repente se escucho un disparo y no recuerdo nada mas excepto despertar aquí.

-Wow…-fue lo único que dijo Yoake al escuchar la historia de su nueva amiga.

-¿Y tu?

-Pues… mi madre era un tortuga.

-¿Qué? ¡No es cierto!-dice la chica pensando que su amigo jugaba.

-No, es enserio.

-Ok, te creo.- no estaba muy convencida pero no quería pelear.

-Bien, mi primer recuerdo es a mi mama María Ángela, pero de cariño le decíamos Miley.

-¿Eran mas?

-Si, tenia tres tias. Rachel, Vonatella que le decían Vonnie y Leonor que le decían Leo o Lea. Creci en las alcantarillas con mis otros primos, Nicole, Michel y Butterscotch. Todos éramos entrenados por Leonor osea mi tía osea mi sensei.

-Muchos osea jeje-comenta Daniela. Su amigo le devuelve la sonrisa y continua.

-Éramos entrenados para ser ninjas y kunoishis. El mejor era Butterscotch y mi mama me dice que lo tiene en las venas pues su mama era Leo y ella era la mejor en esa arte. Pero un día, conoci en la radio a un tipo llamado Marco y termino haciéndole daño a mi familia. Nunca supe porque nos hacia eso pero luego me entere que era porque el había abusado de mi mama cuando tenia 15.

-Pobre de tu mama, era un niña- dice con sinceridad.

-No recuerdo mucho mas.

-No me habías contado eso.-se queja Edgar mientras descendían en un pequeño barranco.

-No lo habías preguntado.

Dani empezó a bajar y se resbalo pues sus botas no estaban diseñadas para ese tipo de terrenos. Choco con Yoake, empezaron a caer y tiraron a Edgar por todo el camino hasta que llegaron al final.

-Estupido…-murmura Dani

-Hemos llegado.-dice señalando un lago el niño de ojos cafes.

Miley escucho como sus hermanas salian de la guarida y rápidamente se levanto, se metió al cuarto de su hermana mayor y tomo un libro que Leonor se pasaba leyando y que ella tenia curiosidad. Iba a abrirlo cuando recordó que tenia que ir con su hermana Vonnie. Metio el libro a su cinturón y unos minutos después, corrió hacia la casa de su hermana.

-Hola.-dijo Miley entrando por la ventana. Julio estaba ahí sentado y parecía que le había estado esperando.

-Hola ¿Cómo esta todo?

-Leo y Rachel fueron a ver a Konrad, ya sabes, por lo del niño.

-Si, es un maldito. Ven, te llevare con Vonnie.

La guio hasta la puerta y dejo que ella subiera las escaleras por su cuenta. Entro y no había nadie en la sala ni comedor. Camino un poco mas y encontró a Michel escribiendo algo en un cuaderno azul oscuro y a su hermana haciendo alguna cosa en su improvisado laboratorio.

-Hola hermana ¿Qué haces?

-Hola Miley, nada, aquí… experimentando.

-¿Y como estas tu Michel?-pregunta dirigiéndose a su sobrina.

-Bien, ya estoy empezando a ir a la escuela. Es genial.

-Me alegro cariño. Vonnie, ¿podemos hablar?

-De acuerdo.-le responde la morena sin despegar la vista de su experimento.-Michel, puedes ayudarle a papa con la cena.

-Bien, de todos modos ya termine la tarea- dice la niña levantándose de la silla. Cuando se va, Vonnie cierra la puerta con seguro, no quería que nadie escuchara lo que estaba apunto de decir.

-Miley, anoche vi a Nikki.

-¿Qué?-dice la rubia- ¿Enserio? ¿Esta bien?

-Pues, esta bien. Esta viva.

-¿Estas haciendo el retro mutageno para curarla? ¡Debemos decirle a Rachel.

-Claro pero primero la debemos encontrar mientras, ni una palabra, confio en ti ¿ok?

-De acuerdo, ¡estoy muy feliz!

Vonnie hizo una sonrisa forzada. Decidio volver a intentar lo de el retro mutageno. Si ya lo había hecho una vez, podría hacerlo de nuevo. La mirada de su hermana pequeña estaba clavada en ella; hace mucho que no la había visto tan feliz por algo.

Leonor y Rachel llegaron al edificio del clan del pie. Hace siglos que no habían estado ahí, al menos Rachel y mirarlo le traia amargos recuerdos. Subieron por la escalera de incendios y vieron que Konrad estaba sentado en el trono de su madre. Tenia un retrato en la mano, si las kunoishis tuvieran visión laser, hubieran podido ver que la foto era de Leonor. La extrañaba bastante. Escucho que alguien se metia pero no sabia quien. Volteo y no vio a nadie pero no iba a ser engañado de nuevo. Tomo sus katanas y miro que ahí estaban. Las hermanas Hamato.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunta.

-Venimos a que te hagas cargo.- responde Rachel pues Leonor estaba nerviosa.

-¿De que?

-De… de tu hijo…-dice por fin la de banda azul.


	7. Rachel o Konrad

El lago que estaba a sus pies no parecía tener ningún signo de tener algo peligroso en sus aguas. Edgar volteo a mirar a los chicos que guiaba y Dani parecía confiada pero Yoake no. Tenia los ojos clavados en el lago y tenia una expresión de terror en su rostro.

-No me fio de ese lago.-dice el chico de ojos azules de la nada.

-No seas cobarde.-le contesta Daniela metiéndose en el lago- Vamos, creí que querías llegar al cielo.

Yoake se arma de valor y se sumerge al lago. El agua estaba helada y su piel se erizo. Siguió a sus amigos que parecían estar desconfiados. Bajo un poco la vista y noto que algo nado debajo de sus piernas. Era como ¿un fantasma?

-Dani, Edgar ¿vieron eso?

-Si.-dijo Edgar. Antes de que se dieran cuenta de que ocurria, niños con caras deformadas empezaron tratar de arrastralos al lago. Dani golpeo a uno en la panza pero su mano lo atravesó. Edgar parecía que estaba apunto de rendirse pero Yoake noto eso y le dijo:

-Lucha, avanza… debemos continuar, del borde del infierno nos debemos escapar. Volveras a ver a tu hermana, iremos para alla.

El niño fue interrumpido por una voz.

-Lo siento amigo pero los tendremos que matar.

La voz era de una mujer de ropas negras con una quemadura en su rostro. Tenia un par de alas de angel pero estas eran negras como las de un cuervo. Sonrió maliciosamente y continuo.

-El limbo únicamente acabara con su existencia. Ademas, la bella princesa del enano moreno ya se debe encontrar muerta. ¿Saben lo que pasa si mueren en el limbo?

-¡TU ALMA SE DESVANECE Y NUNCA HAS EXISTIDO!- gritaron los tres niños al mismo tiempo.

-Vaya que son listos. Pero total, si quieren vivir, resígnense y acepten su destino como todos los demás. Renuncien a todo, no son mas que unos patéticos niños que están destinados a morir ahogados en este rio. Lamento decirlo pero nada los salvara.

Pero en ese momento, Yoake recordó algo que piensa haber escuchado alguna vez. No tenían armas, no podían quitarse de encima a esos fantasmas.

-_Todo puede ser un arma.-_ recordó que eso le había dicho su tía Leonor alguna vez. Vio que debajo de sus pies, había una rama de un árbol. Se veía fuerte. Con todas sus fuerzas, se quito de encima a los fantasmas, tomo la rama y la lanzo como un bumeran liberando a sus amigos. Se acerco corriendo a los niños y noto que no tenían ninguna herida. Por suerte

-¿Qué onda con esa vieja?-dice Daniela mientras se levanta (rechazando la oferta de Yoake para ayudarla a levantarse)

-No se pero lección aprendida:-contesta Edgar- nunca volver a cruzar este estúpido lago.

-Hecho.-contestan los otros dos siguiendo su camino.

Mientras, en la casa de Vonnie, después que su hermana se fuera, salió con la excusa que tenia que checar algunas cosas. Desde hace unos días, había hecho creer a su novio e hija, que salía a patrullar ella sola. Cuando iba a estar apunto de salir, Michel corrió a abrazarla.

-Suerte mama.-le dijo- Y no olvides ser cruel con los kraang.

-Claro, no lo olvidare.- dice dándole un beso en la frente a su pequeña hija.

En la oscuridad de la noche, se mete a la pequeña guarida de Mina. Estaba leyendo algún libro que al parecer era muy interesante pues no se dio cuenta que la mutante había llegado.

-¨Leonardo, el líder sin miedo, camino en la oscuridad¨*- lee Vonnie sin poder evitarlo. Mina cerro el libro rápidamente, mira a la chica con una mirada amenazadora y le lanza un pequeño polvo al cuerpo.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-pregunta confundida.

-Nada, instinto. Ahora, a lo que cruje chencha**

Vonnie tose un poco.

-Cof, cof, es Vonatella cof cof.

-Me vale un churro, ahora ¡ponte a trabajar!

La morena pone manos a la obra. Por mas de dos horas, estuvo tomando y quitando, agregando, revolviendo, midiendo para hacer el dichoso retro mutageno. Cuando termino, recordó que tenia que tenia que guardar un poco para Nikki pero ¿Cómo podía hacerlo?

-Ya termine.-le dijo a Mina.

-Bien, damelo.- le exige tratando de quitárselo de las manos pero Vonnie mueve sus manos rápidamente y se aprieta el pequeño frasco hacia su pecho.

-¡No! Todavia esta… inestable y puede hacerle daño, mañana podrá tomarlo.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero yo lo quiero ahora!

¨Pero que tipa mas caprichosa¨ piensa la de bandana morada. Seguramente sus padres no supieron educarla.

-No se preocupe, le juro que mañana esta todo listo.

Sin mas, la chica sale corriendo. Corre sin control hasta llegar a su casa y fue recibida por un abrazo de su hija.

-Mama, que bueno que…-la niña no siguió. Cuando Vonatella baja la vista, nota que su hija estaba en el piso.

No. Leonor no estaba esperando ningún hijo de el. Es mas, ella no esta esperando nada, solo el estaba esperando que esas dos se largaran.

-No es cierto.-dice Konrad mientras sus katanas se juntan con los sais de Rachel.-Que tu hermana se este enrollando con algún sujeto, no es mi culpa. No quiere decir nada.

Rachel y Konrad empiezan a pelear. Leonor nada mas se queda mirado como idiota, no sabia como reaccionar además que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que escucha un par de gritos. Lleva su vista a donde estaban peleando su hermana y Konrad pero no estaba ahí. Estaban a borde de una ventana, ambos estaban apunto de caer. Rachel parecía estar muy asustada por su vida y Konrad trataba de subir pero estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo.

-Leo…ayudame…-pide su hermana con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Leonor…-dice el otro.

Los dos estaban diciendo su nombre pero no sabia a quien salvar.

***Es un fic que he estado leyendo y creo que la mayoría también XD fue el primero que se me ocurrió.**

****Es una expresión mexicana que significa algo como ve al grano. Lo pongo porque hay personas que no son de mexico y por si tenían las dudas ****J**

**Si, Miley casi no esta saliendo pero el próximo episodio saldrá. Si piensan que sus hermanas le robaran el crédito jaja, nunca harian eso. Ustedes quien creen que Leo salvara: ¿A su hermana o a Konrad? Amo dejarlos en suspenso XD soy tan cruel. Dejen en sus reviews a quien creen que salvara, haber si le atinan XD. Por cierto, una pequeña aclaración:**

**Las chicas, a pesar de ser las versiones femeninas de los protagonistas TMNT, son personas (mejor dicho mutantes) DIFERENTES A ELLOS. Tienen actitudes muy similares pero su forma de actuar a diversas situaciones llega a ser distinta como (por poner un ejemplo) Leonor a Leonardo. **


	8. No pude salvarla

Leonor se apresuro a la ventana. Su hermana tenia solo una mano a borde de la ventana y lloraba lagrimas de desesperación mientras que Konrad trataba de lanzar patadas para tirar Rachel pero esta las trataba de esquivar. Leo pensó que si Konrad seguía ahí, podría terminar tirando a su hermana así que lo tomo de la armadura (**N/A: **Hace cuenta que es la misma armadura de Karai, ¿me explico?) y lo subió al edificio casi lanzándolo. Pero por la fuerza de la gravedad, el termino arrastrándola hacia el. Leonor cayo encima de Konrad y este sintió como la sangre subia hasta sus mejillas. Se quedaron mirando por seis segundos hasta que escucharon que Rachel grito.

-¡LEO!

La kunoishi se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo pero solo vio como su hermana menos caia al vacio. Estuvo apunto de lanzarse por la ventana para intentar salvarla pero Konrad la detuvo.

-¡Leonora, no lo hagas!- dice jalándola para adentro. Hizo que apartara la vista de la ventana pues sabia que ver como Rachel se golpeaba en el suelo seria traumatizante de verdad. Leonora apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y lloro como nunca lo había hecho. Incluso mas que cuando murió su madre. El ninja asomo la cabeza para ver cuando noto que no había nada. No estaba el cuerpo ni un monton de gente preguntando que demonios había ocurrido.

-Rachel ¡yo debi caer al vacio, no ella!... ¿¡PORQUE NO PELEE YO CONTIGO Y YO HUBIERA MUERTO!? ¡VUELVE!

-Ya… lo siento muchísimo Leo…- trata de tranquilizarla. Pero, ¿Por qué no estaba el cuerpo? ¿Alguien mínimo noto que caia? De repente, el teléfono de la mutante sono. Se separo para contestar.

-¿Si?-dice tratando de sonar tranquila.

-_Chicas ¿Dónde están?_- pregunta Miley con preocupación-_Son las tres de la mañana. Butterscotch no ha dejado de preguntar donde están y Rachel no me responde ¿esta contigo?_

-N-no… ella no esta conmigo.

_-¿Estas bien?_

-Si solo… ocupo decirles algo a ustedes dos… ¿sigues con Vonnie?

_-No te digo que ya llegue? Fue un caos ¿Cómo aguantas a tu hijo? No se quería comer las verduras y nos quedamos ahí como dos horas._

-Ja, bien, ¿te veo en treinta minutos de Flower St?

-_No me gusta esa calle. Me trae malos recuerdos._

-Si es cierto, mejor en… cerca del edificio del clan del pie.-le dice mientras voltea hacia Konrad que la miro con un poco de enojo- ¿Te parece?

_-Ok, voy para alla… ¡CARAJO NIÑO, AUN NO TE DUERMES! Tengo que colgar, te veo ahí._

La llamada se acabo. Cuando colgó, no sabia como decirle a sus hermanas que Rachel había muerto por su culpa. Eso solo hizo que llorara mas. Penso en la expresión de horror de Vonatella y en las gruesas lagrimas que soltaria su hermana pequeña.

-¿Les…diras?- pregunta Konrad con timidez.

-Tengo que… voy a hablare a Vonnie.

Tecleo con velocidad el numero de su hermana. Tardo en contestar pero al final lo hizo.

_-¡Leo, tengo miedo!-_fue lo primero que dijo la morena.

-¿Qué pasa?

-_Estaba ayudando a…a una amiga a hacer un retro mutageno pero termine rociada con algo. Cuando llegue a mi casa, Michel me abrazo y se desmayo ¡Se desmayo Leonor! Se desmayo con solo tocarme. Le grite a Julio que la llevo al hospital. Si no tuviera este aspecto, podría haber ido con ellos. Me bañe para quitármelo pero no estoy segura. ¿Estas en la guarida?_

-No, estoy en… cerca del edificio del clan del pie. Ocupo decirles algo ¿puedes venir por aquí?

_-Tengo…miedo de salir… ¿y si lastimo a alguien?_

-No lo haras, estoy segura que el baño te hizo bien. ¿Vienes? Enserio… es muy importante.- por un segundo pensó que se volveria a poner a llorar.

-_De…acuerdo… estaré ahí en treinta minutos. Adios, te quiero._

Rachel se despertó desorientada. No sabia donde se encontraba o que había pasado. Solo sintió, que algo calido le rocorria las piernas y los brazos. Vio una cola larga, color dorado y unas pequeñas manchas verdes. Levanto la vista y ahí estaba. Era imposible. Las esmeraldas de sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-¿Nicole? ¿Eras tu?

Ella solo la abrazo.

-Si mama, soy yo…-le dijo. La voz sono un poco tétrica pero Rachel sabia que se trataba de su hija. ¡Hace tanto que no la abrazaba! Nunca pensó extrañar tanto a alguien.

-Estuviste a punto de morir,-continua Nikki- pero te salve ¿Qué paso?

Las imágenes le llegaron a su mente como bomba, tanto que sintió que se volveria a desmayar pero su hija lo evito. Cuando logro que los recuerdos dejaran de correr como caballos desbocados dentro de ella, al fin pudo ver todo. Como peleo contra Konrad, como terminaron cayendo y que su hermana salvo primero a su ¨novio¨ Volteo los ojos. No sabia porque lo había hecho pero quizás era porque… Leonora prefería estar con Konrad en lugar de estar con ella. ¨No, eso no es cierto. Ella solo…¨ no pudo continuar, mas bien NO sabia como continuar. De repente, dejo de sentir a su hija. Volteo y vio que se estaba yendo.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunta un poco asustada.

-Ven…-es lo único que dice. Rachel la sigue.

Vonnie y Miley se encontraron en el callejón donde las habían citado hace algunos minutos. Vonnie parecía que tenia el cabello mojado y los ojos rojos pero María Ángela no hizo ningún tipo de pregunta. Tampoco en que se viera que su hermana estuviera de humor para responderle algo. A los poco minutos llego Leonora. Parecia un poco triste y lo peor… Rachel no estaba con ella.

-Hola Leo…am…¿Dónde esta Rachel?-pregunta Miley al ver a su hermana. Esta solo se pone a llorar.

-¡Perdónenme!- se pone en cuatro apoyos- ¡Debi tomarla primero, creí que los podía haber salvado a los dos pero no fue posible!

-No…-empieza Vonatella- ella esta…

-Ella esta…muerta.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. Pero les tengo una noticia (¡HORRIBLE!) ¡Acabo de sufrir mi primer bloqueo de escritor! Nunca me había pasado y es desesperante. No se como continuare mi historia de ¨El precio del amor de hermanos es el honor¨ y me vienen muchas ideas pero son nuevas historias. ¡AAAAAAAAA! Uff…tranquila… ya… Ok, espero que esto sea pasajero. Besos, JH**


	9. Minas abandonadas

**Holis! Lamento tardarme en actualizar pero estaba muy falta de imaginación. Antes de empezar, les dire que los próximos cuatro capítulos serán EXCLUSIVAMENTE de la historia de Yoake pues quiero que cuando llegue al episodio casi final… saben que, mejor no les digo pues les haría mucho spoiler. Disculpen las molestias que esto les ocasione. Sin mas que agregar, comencemos.**

Habian caminado casi por tres días enteros por el oscuro Limbo. Ningun encuentro con la misteriosa mujer de las negras para su suerte. Esa mañana, después de pasar la noche en una pequeña cueva, los niños buscaban algo que comer en el piso de la selva. Habian encontrado un par de piñas pero no sabían si eran comestibles.

-Otra maldita piña.-dice Daniela.

-¡Al fin!- grita Yoake con una sonrisa- Encontre una banana.

-Solo una.

Yoake la miro. Efectivamente, solo era una y aunque se estaba muriendo de hambre, sabia que era lo correcto. Se volteo y lanzo la fruta lo mas lejos que pudo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunta Edgar- Podrias haberla comido.

-Si ustedes no comen, yo tampoco. Sigamos.

Caminaron otro tramo de camino y escucharon murmullos de lo lejos. Edgar les hizo una seña para que pararan y los otros obedecieron. Se escondieron detrás de un árbol grueso y miraron desde ahí. Yoake se quedo sorpredido. Vio una chica de cabello largo negro hasta las rodillas. Se quizo acercar a ella para poderla admirar mejor pero su amigo lo detuvo. De repente, salió una araña de seis metros de altura que estaba dispuesto a atrapar a la niña que se encontraba ahí. Yoake, sin pensárselo, corrió hacia la niña y Daniela lo siguió. Sin mas opción, Edgar fue detrás de ellos. El primero en llegar fue el de los ojos azules. La tomo en sus brazos y la alejo de la araña.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta bajando la vista. Pero la niña solo lo vio y tenia sus ojos inyectados de sangre. Yoake no pudo evitar gritar por el aspecto y ella empezó a asfixiarlo. La araña no se dio cuenta de esto, estaba muy consentrada en Edgar que le lanzaba piedras a la cara pero Daniela que había estado al pendiente de su amigo de ojos azules, corrió hacia el, quitando de encima al espíritu que estaba matando a su amigo.

-Gracias Daniela.-le dice agradecido. La niña le sonríe y un grito sale de Edgar. Ambos corren hacia el y comienzan a lanzar piedras junto a el. Pero la araña no se detiene.

-¡DEJEN ESO Y CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!- grita Daniela corriendo hacia atrás. Los niños se dan por vencidos y corren junto a ella. Pero Yoake mira una roca gigante sobre la araña y le lanza a una piedra. La piedra comienza a rodar hacia ellos pero su persegidor no parece darse cuenta de eso. Daniela se detiene en un acantilado pero Yoake se percata que la roca cada vez mas cerca de ellos.

-Dani, Edgar, muévanse!-le dice Yoake. Ambos obedecen y la roca termina aplastando a la araña mientras esta cae al vacio. Se escucha el crujir de los huesos.

-Fuiste muy valiente Yoake.-dice Daniela acostada sobre un árbol donde dormían. Edgar dormía en una rama a lado de ellos y desde hace mucho se había dormido.

-Gracias pero en realidad estaba muy asustado.

-Yo igual, tenia miedo de…

-¿De que tenia miedo Dani?-pregunta el niño con curiosidad. La castaña se sonrojo y noto que los ojos azules de su amigo estaban mirándola con ternura. ¿Sera que se estaba enamorando por primera vez?

-Te vas a reír.-dijo Daniela pero Yoake insistió.- Bien, tenia miedo de perderte… bueno, a ti y a Edgar, claro.

-Aah. Yo igual tenia miedo de perderlos.

-Aww.-dice Edgar desde la otra rama con un tono de ligero sarcasmo- Que tierno, nos quieres, si si si pero mañana tenemos que salir temprano. Así que, mis pequeños cupidos, ¡duérmanse!

_Al día siguiente…_

-Minas abandonadas,-dice Daniela al ver el lugar al que su amigo les había llevado.-el mejor lugar para morir.

-Es el camino mas corto.-le contesta Edgar metiéndose y extiendendole la mano, para que Dani se apoyara y bajara.-Madame…

La niña aleja la mano y se mete de un brinco seguida por Yoake. Caminaron unos metros y los ojos del niño moreno se abrieron como pelotas de golf.

-¡Chicos! ¡Ahí hay un carro de mina! ¡Nos acortara un chingo de camino a pie!

-Chilango, ¿de donde vienes?-se burla la niña mientras se sube al carrito y limpia un poco antes de sentarse. Edgar aprieta los puños. Nada mas porque ahí estaba Yoake y sabia lo que sentía su amigo por Daniela. Ademas, sabia que si le ponía un dedo encima, Yoake le iba pegar unos buenos golpes y no creía poder vencer a un chico que se entreno como ninja por casi toda su vida y que sabia usar casi cualquier cosa como arma.

-De mexico, ¿tienes algún problema?

-No, ninguno.-vuelve a burlarse- Debi adivinarlo porque eres un negro.

-¡No soy un negro, puta racista!

-Uy uy, que miedo.

-Dejen de discutir.-interviene el chico de ojos azules. Odiaba ver a sus mejores amigo pelearse.- Nadie se burla de la nacionalidad de nadie. Yo tengo los ojos medio rasgados y no pasa nada.

-¡CHINO!-chilla Daniela. Yoake voltea los ojos. Por mucho que la amara y por muy bonita que fuera, no tenia derecho a que le dijera chino. Ademas, era japonés no chino.

-Que acabo de decir.

-No es eso ¡CHINOS!

Voltea y ve que una horda de zombies con caras de chinos caminaba lenta pero amenazadoramente hacie ellos. Edgar se subió al carrito y Yoake empujo el carrito.

-Yoake, tienes que llegar a la bajada.- explica Edgar con expresión asustada.

-¿A la que mierda?-pregunta el niño. Estaba cansado y enojado, sus amigos no eran los mas ligeros del mundo.

-Yo te digo cuando te subas Yoake.-dice Daniela. Busca frenticamente algo con el que se pueda defender y encuentra un arco con flechas. Muchas flechas, lo cual era extraño pues no lo había visto cuando se subió al carro.

-¿Quién sabe usar arco?-pregunta Daniela. Lo toma e intenta lanzar un flecha y muy para su sorpresa, la flecha se disparo y le fue a dar a un zombie que estaba apunto de comerse a su amigo. ¨Lo conservare¨ piensa. Entonces, se voltea y ve la bajada.

-¡AHORA YOAKE!- ordenan al mismo tiempo los pasajeros y el niño salta.


	10. Nuevo amigo ¿o enemigo?

**Holis! Lamento tardarme en actualizar pero estaba muy falta de imaginación. Antes de empezar, les dire que los próximos cuatro capítulos serán EXCLUSIVAMENTE de la historia de Yoake pues quiero que cuando llegue al episodio casi final… saben que, mejor no les digo pues les haría mucho spoiler. Disculpen las molestias que esto les ocasione. Sin mas que agregar, comencemos.**

Apenas se logro aferrar al carrrito. Edgar lo ayudo a subir y levanto la vista al lugar de donde había bajado y vio que algunos desus perseguidores bajaban para intentar alcanzarlos pero solo lograban clavarse en alguno de los palos sobresalientes que había en esa mina.

-Eso fue asquerosamente asombroso!-exclamo Daniela. Los dos varones la voltearon a ver a la niña como si estuviera loca.

-¡Casi me comen!-dice Yoake.

-Lo se pero es genial, mira, encontré un arco. Apenas lo tengo y ya se usarlo.

Yoake lo mira. Se parecía un arco que se tía Leonora tenia y que había usado. (**N/A: **Estoy haciendo referencia a la tercera temporada. Aunque Yoake técnicamente tenia mas o menos un año, su familia le conto la historia. Lo digo para que no se confundan)

-¿Sabes de quien es?-pregunta Edgar con curiosidad. Lo ultimo que le faltaba era que robaran algo en el Limbo y que no pudieran llegar a su destino.

-No, pero quizás tenga el nombre…

Buscan con la vista el nombre. No había ninguno. Es casi como si los hubiera estado esperando. Eso los espanto un poco aunque Yoake recordó que su tía Vonnie le había dicho que no existían los fantasmas. ¡Pero el era un fantasma! Cuando les dijo eso a sus amigos, ellos trataron de tranquilizarse.

-Bueno… ahora a donde?-pregunta Dani. Edgar saca un mapa improvisado que había hecho y tomo un palo que había ahí para usarlo como si fuera una pluma. Se aclaro la garganta y con cara de sabiondo, analizo un poco el mapa. ¨A veces se pasa de presumido¨ piensa la niña. Después de unos segundos, al fin habla:

-Nuestro próximo lugar es… esta lejos pero como dije al inicio, este viaje en mina nos ayudo a cortar camino.

-¿Pero donde es?-Yoake ya se estaba desesperando además de que el carrito cada vez iba mas lento y no quería tener que empujarlo.

-Solo les digo que el arco seguramente nos será útil y que las habilidades ninja de Yoake nos ayudara muchísimo.

En ese momento, el carrito se detuvo completamente. Al niño de ojos azules, le dieron ganas de patear el dichoso vehiculo pero solo hizo una expresión de enojo.

-Carajo-Edgar se levanta del carro y camina un par de metros- Ya casi llegamos , tenemos que caminar.

Sus amigos se bajaron y comenzaron a seguirlo. Nunca bajaron laa guardia por miedo a una envoscada. Al ver como estaban sus amigos, se comenzó a reír en voz baja. Dani lo miro y se comenzó a reír con el. No sabia porque se reia pero la risa era contagiosa. Edgar noto que ya no lo seguían tan rápido y escucho las risas. A diferencia de su amiga, no se rio y los miro raro.

-¿De que se rien?

-Que te cuente, jajaja, Yoake, jajaj-contesta Dani an miandose de la risa.

-No se porque me rio, jajaja, cuando estoy nervioso me suelo reír, jajaja.

Edgar voltea los ojos. Les dice que se dejen de reír si no quieren que los descubran. Yoake y Dani se callan y continúan su camino. No dicen nada. Cuando salen de las minas (después de media hora caminando) ven que todavía quedan algunos rayos de sol. Deciden seguir caminando. No había nada interesante. Cuando llega la noche, Edgar escoje un lugar donde dormir; como de costumbre, un árbol. Pero antes de dormir, decidió que podían quedarse a platicar un rato cerca del fuego que podía crear. Todos se sientan alrededor de la fogata.

-Por cierto,-comienza Daniela- hoy es mi cumpleaños.

-Felicidades Dani,-la felicita Yoake-¿Cuántos cumples?

-Ni idea pero si recuerdo la fecha, jaja. Creo que… como unos 13 años

La cara del niño de ojos azules se ilumino. Siempre pensó que ella era menor que ella pero ahora resultaba ser de su misma edad.

-Feliz cumpleaños Daniela.-dice Edgar sacando algo de su mochila que siempre cargaba. De ella, saco una botella de vino.

-¿Alcohol?-pregunta Yoake. Nunca en su vida había tomado alcohol y tenia curiosidad pero sabia que estaba mal. Edgar sonrió mirando la botella.

-Si, seguramente es su primera vez con esto. Pero no se preocupen, la mia igual.

-Bien,-se convence Dani mientras toma la botella y la abre- solo se tiene una oportunidad en la vida.

-De acuerdo. Pero debemos brindar por algo.-sugiere Yoake.- Creo que la elegida para hacer este brindis es Daniela.

La niña toma la botella con timidez. Piensa un poco sobre que podia brindar: ¿Por sus amigos? ¿Por su familia? ¿Por el buen camino que están siguiendo?

-Muy bien…-dice Dani levantanto la botella- por todo lo bueno que nos ha pasado.

-¡Salud!-dicen todos. Se van pasando la botella y cuando llega a Yoake, ve el interior. Lo huele. Olía como uvas con un toque de licor y realmente era antojable. La subió y se tomo un buen trago de ese dulce licor. Se sintió mareado pero no borracho. Quizás era porque era lo primera vez que lo tomaba.

-Parece que si te fue mal.-le dice Edgar con una sonrisa burlesca. Eso hizo enojar un poco al ninja.

-Que malo pero a ti no te fue mejor.

Edgar sintió ganas de vomitar y se fue corriendo a un par de arbustos lejos de sus amigos. Vomito un poco y de repente empezó a escuchar unas voces. No sabían quienes eran pero se asomo solo por curiosidad. Vio una capa café, un liston azul que bajaba por el cuello y escucho que decía algunas cosas.

-Pronto te encontrara… pronto…

¿Quién era el? ¿A quien iba a encontrar? Se escucho la risa de Yoake y vio que el misterioso personaje se levantaba. No podía ver su rostro pero solo miro que sonreía.

-¿Eres tu?- salió corriendo. Ni siquiera lo vio y Edgar corrió detrás de el pues se dirigía hacia donde estaban sus amigos. No sabia sus intenciones y sabia su instinto le decía que tenia que salvarlos.


	11. ¿Confiar o no confiar?

Cuando llego, Yoake miro al personaje con mucha curiosidad. Daniela no había permitido que se acercara mas pues también pensó que podia ser peligroso. Era alto, vestia ropa de época y llevaba una mascara de hockey. Ademas de que un liston azul bajaba por su cuello y tenia otros morado y rojo en su mano. Como llevaba guantes de cuero, no se sabia de que raza era.

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunta Daniela desafiándolo.

-A nadie… pensé que el-señalo a Yoake- era alguien mas, lo siento… pero-se acerco al niño de ojos azules y le tomo la cara- tienes sus ojos, esa risa…

Yoake se rio. Le caia muy bien.

-Incluso la misma sonrisa… bueno, siento las molestias, adiós.

-¡Hey!-dice Edgar- ¿sabes donde esta la frontera?- el chico se volteo.

-¿La frontera?-pregunta confundido- ¿Por qué la buscan? No me digan que…

-Si,-le contesta Yoake- vamos alla. ¿Sabes donde esta?

El se quedo callado como pensando. Los chicos estuvieron apunto de decirle que no importaba y dejar que se fuera pero el contesto:

-Si, ¿quieren que los lleve?

-Nos harias un gran favor.-dice Dani levantándose.

-Bien, yo los llevo. Comenzamos mañana.

Los chicos lo invitaron a quedarse a dormir con ellos y el acepto la oferta, después de todo, no tenia a donde ir. Platicaron un poco alrededor de la fogata, con el nuevo integrante del grupo para conocerlo mejor así podrían confiar mas en el.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta Yoake.

-Leo… Leonel… si, me llamo Leonel.

Dani y Edgar se voltearon a ver un poco desconfiados del nuevo. Quizás estuviera mintiendo de su nombre y pudiera mentirles en algo peor. Decidieron ignorar un poco eso pero no bajarían la guardia.

-¿Por qué llevas unos listones en tus muñecas?-quizo saber Daniela.

-Si ¿Por qué los llevas?-insistio Edgar.

-Significan mucho. Pertenecían a personas importantes para mi.

Por un segundo, creyeron que se iba a echar a llorar. Yoake miro un poco mas de cerca los listones que llevaba en la mano. Al verlos, sonrió un poco.

-Esos listones se parecen a los de mi tía Vonnie y mi tía Rachel

-¿Donnie?-pregunta Leonel.

-Vonnie. Ellas llevaban unas bandas similares a esas.

Leonel se levanto y dijo que ya se iba a dormir. Los demás dijeron que estaba bien y vieron como se subia al árbol con mucha habilidad. No sabia porque pero a Yoake le resultaba un poco familiar. Quizás por la forma de hablar o por los ojos medianoche. No sabia porque.

-¿Qué piensan?- comienza Dani- ¿Lo dejamos o lo matamos?

-No se.-dice Edgar acariciándose la barbilla- No se si nos diga la verdad ¿enserio se llamara Leonel?

-No tiene motivos para mentir-lo defiende Yoake poniéndose de pie- al menos para mi.

-Creo que es timido.-dice Daniela- Y muy aburrido.

-A mi me cae bien.-repite Yoake.

-Ya, porque a ti todo el mundo te cae bien.-dice Edgar.

-Problema?

-No puedes confiar en todo mundo.

-Ya, ya, ya-dice Dani poniendo el orden antes de que esos dos se agarraran de las greñas.- vemos que ocurre mañana ¿sale?

Yoake asiente y se va a dormir a una rama del árbol. Llega a una que esta justo encima de donde estaba Leonel. Cuando piensa que estaba dormido, este le dice:

-Parece que tus amigos no confían mucho en mi.

-Dales tiempo, solo son sobreprotectores.

-Si, me imagine. Yo antes era así.-dice Leonel. Yoake sintió que sonreía por debajo de su mascara de hockey.

-¿Así como?

-Pues, no me confiaba fácilmente.

Yoake le sonrió. A Leonel le pareció que su sonrisa podía iluminar todo el limbo.

-Oye,-dice el niño sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿enserio te llamas Leonel? No es que no confie en ti ni nada pero tengo la duda.

¨Demonios ¿Qué le digo?¨ pensó el. Quizás decirle la verdad… mentirle. No quería perder su confianza. Era el único en el que se podía apoyar hasta el momento. Suspiro. Decidio mentirle mas por su bien que por el de el niño pequeño. Se sentía mal pero:¨A veces se debe ser un poco egoistas¨ pensó para tranquilizarse.

-Si, enserio me llamo Leonel ¿Por qué crees que mentiría?

-Pues…- dudo Yoake- mis amigos dudan pero yo les dije eso, que no tenias necesidad de mentirnos ¿o si?

Torcio la boca

-Obvio que no…- a Leonel no le gustaban los silencios y decidió seguir con la conversecion pero con otro tema.- Alla,-dice levantándose y señalando unas colinas un poco lejos- vamos a ir, será largo pero necesario.

-Entonces, ¿nos ayudaras?

-Por supuesto-dijo acomodándose para dormir-Siempre culpo mis promesas.

_Siempre culpo mis promesas._

Esas palabras se quedaron en su cabecita por horas. Alguien se lo había dicho pero ¿Cuándo? Ademas, esa voz le sonaba familiar. Pero muy familiar. Como si hubiera estado con el desde hace tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible eso? No, solo se estaba volviendo loco. Ademas, la voz que el tenia en su mente, era la de una chica, una mujer. Y esa voz era la de su tía Leonora.

-Solo olvidalo.-murmuro.

**P.V de Leonel**

No puedo creerlo. Ese niño, es igual a el. Quizás no en aspecto pero algo me dice que es el. No, no puede ser posible. Si yo al entrar no fui humano, el tampoco podía serlo. Ademas, su nombre (por lo que me dijo) era Yoake. No podía ser el. Pero… si le preguntaba si me reconocía, quizás… NO, mi aspecto lo asustaría. Saldrian corriendo como lo abrían hecho los demás en Nueva York y yo me volveria a quedar solo. Solo tengo que dejarlos en la frontera e irme como alma que se lleva el diablo.

Pero, mi instinto maternal se negaba a soltarlo. Era tan parecido a ellos, no solo a uno. Voltee a mirar hacia la fogata y la niña y Edgar seguien discutiendo si confiar en mi o no. Voltee los ojos con una sonrisa. Eran tan… locos. Como mi hermano temperamental y yo, siempre discutiendo por estupideces. Unos minutos luego, mientras todos dormían, me asome por debajo de la rama y vi que Yoake dormía inocentemente en su rama. Puse mi mano en su mejilla y la acaricie.


	12. Rompiendo el cristal

**Como soy tan normal, inicie con el final y ahora no se como demonios seguirla LOL Espero que nos les moleste pero mi imaginación esta vacia (*llanto*) Espero que lo disfruten.**

Yoake fue el primero en despertarse. Vio que su amiga hoy no habia dormido en su rama lo cual lo puso un poco triste. Bajo y noto que Leonel ya se había despertado puesto que no estaba en su rama. Tampoco estaba en la tierra y pensó: ¨¿Nos abandono?¨ Corrio a un lago cercano con la esperanza de que estuviera ahí. En efecto, se escuchaba su voz pero lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras. La ropa estaba tirada junto con la mascara de hockey pero el estaba en el lago. El era una tortuga idéntica a lo que era su madre pero el tenia los ojos de otro color. No se movia de su lugar, estaba atonito. Siempre pensó que su familia era la única así pero ahora sabia que no. Cuando la tortuga se volteo, sus ojos se abrieron como pelotas de golf, corrió fuera del lago.

-¡Espera!-le pide el niño. La tortuga obedece. Yoake se mete dentro del agua para alcanzarlo y cuando nota que estaba apunto de volver a echarse a correr, lo detiene del brazo.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

-¿No me tienes miedo?-pregunta. Su voz tenia un tono de felicidad. Yoake sonrió.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Pues… una vez me presente con un grupo de niños,-agacho la cabeza y puso su mano en el brazo- huyeron de mi y me sentí horrible…

Yoake se acerco a el y le dijo con una sonrisa:

-No te preocupes, a mi familia solian decirles mounstros de circo.

-¿En tu familia eran mutantes?-pregunto incrédulo.

-Si, también eras tortugas como tu. Sabes, te pareces a una de ellas.

Leonel camino junto al niño a la orilla del lago donde se puso la ropa y cuando iban al campamento, encontraron a los otros dos escondidos en unos arbustos, habían escuchado todo.

-Si, se que deben estar muy confundidos.-dice Leonel-Así que están en todo derecho de preguntar, intentare responderles.

Los niños se ven y piensan que le pueden preguntar. ¨ Es de mala educación se muy curisosa¨ piensa Daniela. Pero como después de todo eran niños, la curiosidad les gano.

-¿Por qué eres un tortuga?-pregunta Edgar.

-Un momento, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí si los animales no tienen alma?-quizo saber Daniela. Lo estuvieron torturando con preguntas durante casi toda la mañana hasta que Yoake les dijo que ya habían perdido mucho tiempo.

-Recuerden que si queremos llegar a la frontera, debemos ponernos las pilas ahora.-los otros tres se levantan.- ¿A dónde Leonel?

El mutante le pone una mano en la boca mientras con la otra lanza la mascara de hockey a un monton de arboles.

-Leonardo, mi nombre es Leonardo.

El pequeños sonrió y le emprendieron el camino. Durante este, Leo les conto que a frontera no estaba muy lejos y que llegarían antes del día siguiente. Luego, Yoake le pregunto porque si familia era idéntica a el. Leo suspiro y dijo:

-Hay distintas dimensiones en el universo. Tu familia, seguramente esta en una especie de universo alterno. ¿Me explico?

-Nop.

Se rio un poco. Le dijo que no se preocupara, que el tamoco comprendía a la perfeccion. Mientras caminaban, Daniela sintió que alguien los veía. Alguien como mirada como cuchillos y corazón de roca, se volteo y le dijo enel oído a Leo.

-¿No sientes que te están viendo?

En efecto, el quelonio sentía que alguien los veía desde los arbustos. Le hizo una señal a los otros dos para que se pararan.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Edgar.

-Ya casi llegamos pero,-explica Leo- alguien nos esta viendo y presiento que no es nadie bueno. Corran hacia ese puente.

Los cuatro corrieron hacia donde dijo y vieron que había un vacio a sus pies. Yoake que fue el primero en llegar no se pudo frenar y se preparo para caer pero al parecer, la gravedad no existía. Cuando abrió sus ojos cielo, estaba prácticamente de cabeza, sus pies estaban en el techo del puente.

-¡WOW!-exclamo todo emocionado- ¡No sabia que se podía hacer eso!

-SSSHHHH!-lo callo Leonardo- La bruja nos puede oir.

-¿Bruja?-pregunta Dani- ¿La tipa de alas negras que nos persiguió la otra vez?

-Si, la de alas negras. Esa no quiere que nadie salga de aquí.-explica el azul- No tengo la menor idea de porque pero así es. Lo único que queda es romper ese cristal.-señala un cristal a lo lejos, cristal que según el, dividía ese mundo con el mundo real.

No tuvo tiempo de explicar mas pues Edgar sintió que alguien lo tomaba de los pies. Solto un grito de alarma y los demás se voltearon. Una mujer de vestido, uñas, cabello y ojos negros intentaba llevárselo. Yoake reacciono rápido, tomo una rama que encontró tirada y golpeo a la tipa en la cabeza. Esta solto un grito de dolor y Edgar pudo librarse. La mujer no se dio por vencida y apenas pudo ver mejor, noto que los chicos corrian hacia el cristal. Ella no quería que salieran de ahí y con unos de sus largos tentáculos intento tomar a Yoake pero Leo se dio cuenta y lo tomo mientras se movia a otro lado. La mujer se frustro.

-¡ALMAS EN PENA NO DEJEN QUE ESOS NIÑOS HUYAN! ¡NO PERMITIREMOS QUE SE SALGAN CON LA SUYA!

Dani se volteo y noto que había fantasmas que los perseguían. Corrian y aunque iban un poco mas lejos que ellos, sabían que en cualquier momento los atraparían. Vio que Yoake se veía cansado, los fantasmas se preparaban para atrparlo. No iba a permitir que eso ocurriera. Lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo así. Volteo a ver a Leo y Edgar que igual pensaban lo mismo. El quelonio le hizo una seña de aprobación y ella se la devolvió. Dani corrió hacia su amigo, lo tomo de la cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El niño se sonrojo. Luego ella lo tomo del brazo y le dijo a la mujer:

-¡MUY TARDE, ESTE ES EL ADIOS! ¡EL MOMENTO DE SU LIBERTAD FINALMENTE LLEGO!

Lo empujo al espejo y este se rompió con el impacto. Después de eso, Yoake no vio otra cosa mas que oscuridad.


	13. Rencuentro

No había nada. Estaba rodeado de lo que parecían paredes blancas que no tena fin. Vio sus ropas. Eran tan blancas que podían confundirse con las paredes.

-¿Hola?-pregunto Yoake- ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Puede decirme donde estoy?

Escucho unos pasos atrás de el. Volteo y vio a una dama de rasgos japoneses, cabello negro hasta la cintura y un kimono blanco. Tenia una sonrisa con dientes como perlas y ojos cafes que parecían de una princesa. Bajo la guardia y la mujer se acerco. No decía nada, solo se agacho a la altura del niño, tomo su barbilla y miro sus ojos mientras con la otra mano jugaba con el cabello.

-No es por ser grosero señorita,- empezó Yoake- pero ¿Quién es usted?

-¿No me reconoces?-pregunta ella. Se notaba un tono de tristeza y decepción.- No me extraña demasiado, apenas tenias tres años.

-¿Tu eres… Hamato Yuriko?- el niño la abrazo. ¿Cómo no la había podido reconocer? ¡Era ella! Todos sus recuerdos de ella vinieron a su mente. Entonces, recordó a sus amigos.

-Si nieto mio, soy yo…-le dice Yuriko sin despegarse de el. Pero sintió que el niño estaba preocupado y lo volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.-¿Qué ocurre Yoake?

-Mis amigos… Leonardo, Daniela y Edgar ¿sabes donde están?  
>La mujer torció la boca. Yoake supo de inmediato que significaba y le dijo con la voz un poco mas alta.<p>

-¿Estan muertos?

-Ven Yoake…- dice la mujer tomandolo de la mano y llevándolo a una pequeña luz que había en el fondo de la habiatacion- te tengo que mostrar algo. –

La luz lo cegó por unos segundos. Al abrir sus ojos, ve que estaban en la zona donde había estado hace un par de minutos. Caminan un par de metros y Yoake ve el cuerpo de sus amigos. Leo tenia una flecha encajada en el corazón, Edgar tenia varios golpes en el cuerpo y Daniela tenia sus cabellos despeinados con la ropa rasgada. El pequeño no pudo evitar llorar. El creía que sus amigo habían podido llegar pero no, solo el lo había logrado.

-Yoake, debes darles un funeral digno.-le dice con cariño Yuriko. El niño asintió y primero, saco la flecha del pecho de la tortuga y la lanzo lejos de ahí. Luego, cerro la capa con los botones delanteros para que la herida no se viera.

Siguio con Edgar. Aun con lagrimas en los ojos, tomo la chamarra que traia y se la puso al niño moreno, la chamarra cubria todas las heridas que tenia. Al ultimo, estaba ella. La niña de la que había estado profundamente enamorado, se había sacrificado por el. No merecía un trio de amigos tan buenos como lo habían sido ellos. Acomodo la ropa de su amiga y pensó que algo le faltaba.

Se levanto y corrió a la salida. Cerca de ahí, encontró un pequeño jardín donde florecían todo tipo de flores. Tomo unas color rojo, moradas y azules junto con un monton de hierbas verdes y regreso con los demás. Puso las flores azules alrededor de Leonardo, levanto delicadamente su cabeza y coloco algunas de las hierbas como almohada. Con Edgar hizo lo mismo solo que uso los flores morado oscuro. Daniela fue coronada con flores rojas. Yoake no pudo evitar robarle un beso. Comenzó a taradear una canción que su madre y tias le habían enseñado hace un par de años atrás.

-_Luna de la colina_

_Dame tu luz que ilumina._

_Dignate a mirar_

_A estas pobres almas…_

_Dame tranquilidad,_

_Y tu serenidad…_

_No pido nada mas…_

_Solo felicidad…_

-María Ángela debió enseñarte esa canción…-murmura Yuriko.

-Si… ¿sabes algo de ella?

-Así es…incluso se como están ahora.

-Dime,-suplica el niño aferrándose del kimono- dime como esta mi madre…

-Ellas te necesitan mas que nada ahora.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tan mal están?

-Si amor, tu madre esta loco de venganza, Leonora y Miwo están esperando un hijo que no saben que hacer con el, Rachel esta desaparecida y Vonatella esta siendo amenazada por un mutante que la quiere manejar a su antojo.

-Voy con ellas…

-Adios nieto mio…-dice abrazandolo- buena suerte.

María Ángela estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala con los brazos cruzados. Leonora estaba dando vueltas en la sala como una loca con el T-phone en las manos.

-Miley ¿dime cuantas veces desde hace dos semanas le he dicho a Vonnie que no salga?-dice Leonora apunto de entrar en un ataque de histeria.

-Veamos,-Miley empieza a contar con los dedos y fingía hacer cálculos en su mente- hoy es jueves así que… martes… sábado… ¡TE LO HE DICHO MAS DE 23 VECES Y ME SIGUES PREGUNTADO!

-Lo se pero,-la joven se toma de los cabellos- ¡Estoy tan enojada! Me siento como Rachel, - patea un cubo de basura (sin basura)-le dije que no saliera sola mas bien, ¡que no saliera! ¿ella que hace? ¡Sale a sepa donde! ¿Desde hace cuanto María Ángela?

La rubia voltea los ojos.

-Desde las siete de la tarde.

-¿Y ahora es?

-Ahora son las 3 de la mañana.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACE VONNIE FUERA A LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA?!

Miley se rie por debajo por el simple hecho de pensar lo que podía hacer su hermana a las tres de la mañana en un jueves JUEVES… (**N/A: **Si vienen de mexico y/o vieron la serie ¨Una familia de 10¨ entenderán el chiste que intente hacer) La joven corre y toma un par de peluches del cuarto de su sobrino. Se sienta y nota que su hermana esta con cara de no entender nada de nada. Sige sonriendo como loca.

-Mira… -dice poniendo un peluche sobre otro- cuando Vonnie y Julio no controlaron sus hormonas…-se detiene para tratar de no reírse- ellos decidieron tener una pequeña platica, se besaron, se dijeron cosas bonitas y empezaron a…-Miley comenzó a mover a los peluches de forma que parecieran que estuvieran teniendo relaciones. La joven solo recibió un pellizco de parte de la mayor.

-¡Tomatelo con seriedad!-le reclama la mayor. María Ángela se disculpa y sugiere ir a buscarla. Leonora acepta y salen enseguida.

-¡Aguarda un segundo!-dice María Ángela regresando a su habitación tomando un libro con tapas negras.-Ya esta.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta la mayor estrañada.

-Un pequeño ayudante.-dice con una sonrisa.

**P.V de Vonnie**

No recordaba nada. Mis manos chocaron con algo frio, como una celda. Me imagine que ocurrió; la desgraciada de Mina me llamo a su ¨casa¨ para darle el retro-mutajeno que perdi, le dije, me golpeo y luego me encerro en una cárcel.

Aprete mis puños de pura furia que sentía. Era una maldita. Cuando camine hacia atrás para acomodarme en las sombras cuando sentí que algo era aplatado por mi pie.

-¡Auch!-dijo una voz infantil pero tétrica.

-Oye bestia, ten mas cuidado que le aplanaste a la cola de mi hija.

La voz de esa mujer, me resulto tan familiar. Voltee para disculparme cuando note sus ojos verdes y cabellos rojos como las rosas. Tenia su bandana roja que siempre la caracterizaba y vestia ropa de prisionera. Al verla, se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al igual que a ella.

-Rachel… hermana…


	14. La calma despues de la tempestad

**A pocos episodios del final. Tengo que admitir que me esta dando un poco de pena terminar esta historia pues es la que mas he estado pero por suerte, los Ocs de estas historias (Yoake y esos) seguirán apareciendo casualmente en el resto de las historias. Me gusta reciclar algunos Ocs aunque no sea muy común. Sin mas, empecemos.**

La morena creía que estaba viendo a un par de fantasmas. Pero, si se suponía que su hermana estaba muerta ¿Cómo se supone que había llegado ahí? No pudo seguir pensando pues sintió unos brazos rodeando su cuello formando un calido abrazo.

-Vonnie… no sabes cuanto te extrañe-dijo Rachel. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba soñando ¡su hermana estaba ahí! ¡estaba viva! Lloro un par de lagrimas y la abrazo también.

-Rachel… creimos que habías muerto ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Nikki esta bien?

-Estamos bien, hasta hace un par de días. La hija de su… la tipa esa nos encontró escondidas en una casa abandonada y nos trajo aquí.

Vonnie se separo y se sento a lado de su sobrina y su hermana. Por un segundo, quizo olvidarse que estaba secuestrada y solo pensar en que se había encontrado con su hermana que creía muerta. Comenzó a contarle el resto de la historia: como su hermana mayor se sentía culpable desde ese día y como ella había llegado ahí.

-¿Entonces esa hija de perra te amenazo?- la pelirroja se levanta- Orita va ver esa.

Pero no pudo seguir pues la puerta se abrió. Vonnie se puso a lado de Nikki que se había estremecido y Rachel se puso en pose de ataque para defender a su familia. Mina.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que ya despertó la inútil.

-Dejanos ir Mina y nadie saldrá lastimada.-dice Rachel poniendo sus ojos en blanco. La mutante sonríe.

-Tu hermanita no cumplió su promesa y le dije que le iba a ir mal…

Vonnie no prestaba mucha atención al discurso de la mujer cuando vio un par de sombras atrás de esta. Intento seguir viendo disimuladamente y Nikki noto que estaba viendo algo.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto la niña.

-Shh…-la callo su tía- orita veo.

Ahora una sobra se acercaba con cautela a la mutante. Rachel la vio y abrió los ojos. Mina se dio cuenta y volteo atrapando a la persona. La ataco con sus enormes manos y la azoto contra la pared. No se fijo y dejo la puerta abierta por lo que Rachel escapo y le dio en la cabeza con un tessen que traia en su cinturón. La figura misteriosa aprovecho la distracción aprovecho la distracción y se dirigió a la celda donde estaba Vonatella.

-Gracias a Dios que estas bien.-dice la figura acercándose que resulto ser su hermana menor. Vonnie sonrió pero dejo de hacerlo cuando escucho el gemido y el golpe de alguien. La puerta se cerro y Mina caragaba con dos personas inconscientes.

-Al parecer, tu hermana Bobanora y María Ángela vinieron a ayudarlas. Que lastima que ya no estén.

Sin la menor pisca de vergüenza, Mina tira a Leonora y a Rachel al suelo. Miley solo la miraba como tratando de saber donde la había visto. La mutante se acerco a Leonora y desfundo un cuchillo. Cuando estaba apunto de clavárselo en el estomago, la rubia recordó donde la había visto. La puerta se abrió ligeramente y ella salió mientras golpeaba con su arma a Mina.

-¡Tu lo mataste!-grito la joven mientras luchaba contra la malvada- ¡Mataste a mi hijo!

-¿Tu hijo?-le contesto con ironia- ¿O mas bien, el producto de una violación? ¿No es el tu mayor recuerdo de eso? ¡Responde María Ángela! ¿No es eso?

María Ángela puso sus ojos en blanco y tomo un cuchillo que tenia escondido y se abalanza hacia ella dispuesta a clavarle el cuchillo en el pecho pero esta se da cuenta y detiene la mano de Miley pocos centímetros de su cara.

-No te hagas la tonta.-le dice la joven- ¡Ahora te iras al infierno!

-Maldita loca, ¡eres una estupida!

Pero una mano un poco mas pequeña que la suya, la detiene. María Ángela se voltea y ve a su angel guardian. Miguel Ángel.

-¡No lo hagas!-le suplica. Todo el mundo se detiene. Sus hermanas no se movían y nada salía de una posición. María no entendía nada pero se puso a llorar. El niños se agacha y la abraza con ternura. Miley recordó que si Yoake siguiera vivo, tendría la misma edad que Miguel Ángel.

-Tranquila, todo esta bien…-la tranquiliza.- Quiero que veas a alguien muy especial.

-No quiero ver a nadie…-le dice un poco enojada.

-¿Enserio? ¿No quieres ver a nadie?

-Bueno,-le responde limpiándose las lagrimas- ¿a quien me quieres mostrar?

Yoake aparece de entre las sombras de la habitación. María Ángela, al verlo, no pudo evitar llorar. Llorar e felicidad, de tanto que lo había extrañado. Corrio y lo abrazo, beso sus mejillas, hizo todo lo que había hecho con el cuando era mas pequeño. Por su parte, el igual lo hizo; la abrazo, la beso y le dijo lo mucho que la quería.

-Mama, como te quiero.-le dijo el pequeño.

-Mi bebe… cuanto te he extrañado ¿Por qué te fuiste?-le pregunta con lagrimas.

-No fue mi decisión pero no podemos hacer nada… Matar a esa mujer no me regresara ¿o si?

Reflexiono un poco. Si mataba a Mina, solo haría sentir mas culpable. Era cierto, eso no haría que Yoake regresara. La rubia le pidió disculpas a su hijo, que le respondió con un beso.

-Ya me tengo que ir mama pero te prometo, que siempre te cuidare.

-Lo se amor, gracias por abrirme los ojos.

Miguel Ángel tomo de la mano al niño y se fueron por un pequeño agujero de luz en el fondo del cuarto no sin antes de que Yoake le dijera adiós con la mano a su madre.

_3 meses depues…_

-¿No te quedaras con el bebe?-pregunta la pelirroja a su hermana mayor. Esta le sonríe

-Konrad dijo que el lo iba a cuidar así que-

-¡LEO!-grito el joven desde el cuarto de su amada. Leonora fue con Konrad.

-Tiene hambre.

-Dale tu de comer, yo me tengo que ir.-le dice dándole una mamila. El le dice que no sabe como y después de unos minutos, la castaña sale con una mochila en los hombros.

-Listo chicas, vámonos.

-Falta Miley.-dice Vonnie.

-¡No me esperen mas!-dice María Ángela saliendo de un brinco a la sala.

-Ya vámonos.-dice Rachel.-Quiero revivir la infancia.

Llegaron al parque, subieron a un árbol grueso, csi sin hojas y se pusieron a hablar.

-¿Cómo esta Michel?-quiza saber Miley.

-Muy bien, solo se desmayo para mi suerte pero nada grave.

-¿Cómo le pusieron al bebe al fin?-pregunto Rachel a su hermana

-Le pusimos Nicolas ¿lindo no?

-Si, esta lindo.-Miley abraza a todas sus hermanas y sueltaun suspiro- Es genial que después de quince años de lucha, al fin haya calma ¿no creen?

-Es lindo hermanita,-le responde Leo- es lindo

***FIN***

**Este fue el fin de la tercera y ultima parte de i saga ¨Cuando los angeles lloran: la ultima energia¨ No saben cuanto les agradezco el apoyo que me dieron en esta saga. No se como agradezerles con palabras todo esto. Me da un poco de tristeza acabar tan pronto porque llevaba mucho tiempo con esta historia. Pero coo dije al inicio, los Ocs iran apareciendo en el resto de los fics. ¡No olviden comentar! :´D**


End file.
